


like 'em young

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Waxing, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Dan? [...] Wanna tell me why are you so nervous?"Dan is lying on their bed, only his underwear on, and he's squirming and jumpy like it was their first time and, to be honest, they've been together for eight years, and Phil has learned to read him, but he can't see any reason for his now, and he's beginning to worry, so he asks. And Dan blushes like crazy and fumbles a bit with his hands and then tugs on the hem of his underwear as a sign for Phil to get it off him.





	like 'em young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For the kink 47, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"Dan?"

"Yeah, Phil?"

"Wanna tell me why are you so nervous?"

Dan is lying on their bed, only his underwear on, and he's squirming and jumpy like it was their first time and, to be honest, they've been together for eight years, and Phil has learned to read him, but he can't see any reason for his now, and he's beginning to worry, so he asks. And Dan blushes like crazy and fumbles a bit with his hands and then tugs on the hem of his underwear as a sign for Phil to get it off him.

Phil slides it down Dan's legs and curses under his breath.

"Baby... oh fuck did you...?"

"You always say that... that you like when men are shaved... I saw an opportunity to do something... different. So I took it."

"You don't know what you're doing to me, God, Dan."

"Do you like them young because they have no hair or is it the other way 'round?"

"Shut up. I don't _like them young_ ," Phil says, voice strained.

"But you get off on knowing I'm younger. You got off on knowing I was more inexperienced."

Phil looks up at him from between her thighs, fighting to not lose control. So Dan does what he must do. Makes him lose it.

"Look further down."

Phil puts his legs on his own shoulders, and moans. Dan's hole is also waxed. He throws himself to it with a lick and Dan moans.

"Oh, fuck."

"Yeah, baby, that's next."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
